Prior art for light switches and dimmers have commonly controlled “ON/OFF” control and dimming control for light fixtures through line voltage, low voltage, and wireless connections. Thermostats commonly display indoor conditions and provide control of heating and cooling systems through wired connections to the building systems. Several variations of lighting, water heating, and HVAC controls have been developed and marketed to offer control and monitoring of building systems with backlit touch activated LED screens, press button switches, and sliders. Thermostats and humidistats commonly have multi-purposed touch screen displays and controls as well and press-button and slide controls.